


More Than A Hug 铁虫  新年快乐

by ferrari44444444



Category: Tony Stark - Fandom, peter parker - Fandom
Genre: F/F, 铁虫 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-02 05:27:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17258405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ferrari44444444/pseuds/ferrari44444444





	More Than A Hug 铁虫  新年快乐

     经过Tony和伙伴们5年艰苦卓绝的努力，时间重回正常轨道，因响指消失的一半人回来了。  
    生活恢复了原样。钢铁侠难得放下担子，享受五年来首段平静时光。  
    “Boss，请看这条新闻。”  
    大水漫灌向小广场，Spider-Man荡着蛛丝从天而降，抄起MJ的腰带她远离危险，女孩尖叫着靠在他怀里，四肢紧了又紧，密实贴合男孩纤细的身体 ，尤其是圈住男孩下半身的双腿⋯让关注着新闻的男人捏扁了手中的甜甜圈。  
    “让他来见我，马上。”怒火蒙蔽了双眼，男人重重放下咖啡杯。  
    听了Friday回复才记起他的男孩在学校集体旅游途中，他已经半个月没有见过他了。  
    最不应该的是，他的小东西居然没有给他发一堆信息和假装打错电话，从他回归开始。  
    虽然心有不甘，但理智还在。他其实并没有打算把那个小东西纳入怀中，可是想归想，以前满心满眼都是自己的他突然不再满口Mr.Stark，不再事事汇报并强行融入Avengers，像正常少年一样轻松愉快地和同学相处，连休息时间都不来基地了⋯  
     不知道身体哪里开始疼痛，浑身都不对劲，男人坐立不安。  
     找回他之前耗尽心力，才刚回归他就不消停。  
      我⋯管他那么多干什么？相差30多年，由生死的距离划出的鸿沟，即使我忍心，他还会真想跨过去吗？  
     “安排威尼斯那边的人手，晚饭前我要见到他。”  
     Friday搜索到的男孩和女孩一起坐船，晚上单独外出，女孩的眼神时刻不离他羞涩的小东西的样子，让男人心情变得无比糟糕。  
  My guy一一你似乎仍然不明白。  
  ————————————-  
     被送回基地时，Peter既激动又忐忑。  
     原谅他还没有想好怎样面对他的Tony，尽管一看见他本人就只能怂地喊出Mr.Stark。  
     被送入电梯，Peter努力深呼吸。  
    More than a hug⋯  
    那时他用消瘦的身体颤抖地抱紧我，斑白的鬓发憔悴的面容，那么让人心疼。可我只能偷偷亲吻他的头发⋯我应该保护好他的，犹如骑士矗立在国王身旁，而不是让他忍受折磨，用并没有那么宽厚的肩膀又支撑起守护地球的重担。  
   我真没用！  
    虽然时间最终回到响指之前的那刻，他所受的苦难委屈化为南柯一梦，但我不想他一次次被命运捉弄。  
   我能做到什么？习惯性地搞砸一切，还不擅长表达⋯Peter懊恼地哀叹，Tony会离我越来越远的。  
   走出电梯，离那个人越来越近了。Peter身上的汗毛倒竖，他知道自己非常紧张，却不明白是为什么。  
    看到男人的瞬间，身体下意识直接就回转逃跑，被Mark46和47一左一右架住肩膀，带到男人面前。  
    “I⋯I’m sorry ，Mr.Stark。”Peter尴尬地视线游移，就是不敢去看那个人。  
   “穿着我做的战衣拥抱着女人的感觉怎么样，Spider-Man？是不是很爽？”小胡子因他的逃避面色暗黑，口不择言。  
    “不⋯”男孩想解释又怕惹男人生气，用他水汪汪的大眼睛飞快瞟了那严肃的脸又移开。  
    他的犹豫不自辩让男人理智溃散，怒火中烧。  
    “你想知道它还有什么隐藏功能吗？”  
    “隐藏功能？”  
    男孩白皙的脸上纯洁无辜的表情让男人捏紧拳头走出了房间。  
    “Mr.Stark？”Peter想跟出去，却被钉在原地，挪不开脚步。  
    穿在衣服里的战衣慢慢升温，一股股脉冲能量从领口缓慢向下延伸，像几只调皮的手指轻轻爱抚过肩胛脊背后腰臀部曲线和大腿，前面顺着锁骨胸膛在两颗小凸起分别停留单独按压，其他部分沿小腹和侧腹向胯部汇集，涌动着按摩起下腹和腿根部位。  
  “唔⋯”肌肉线条分明的大腿仿佛支撑不住身体的重量，Peter想用手辅助平衡，却被左右两具机甲拉住手臂。  
  『你都在我战衣里装了什么？』  
  『谁知道呢？或许是所有东西。』  
   他是真的装了一一  
   “嗯⋯哈⋯哈⋯”敏感异常的肌肤完全经不起刺激，Peter挺胸隔着战衣磨蹭外面套着的布料，来缓解身体的应激反应，似乎有一点点效果。  
   可是紧紧包裹着小Peter的部分震动着带动深入臀缝和大腿内侧的部位，越磨反而越紧绷，勒得他不由自主地膨胀起来。  
    “WTF！”Peter开始挣扎，“K⋯Karen，帮我接通Friday！”  
    “连线成功。Peter，你的身体数据非常亢奋。”  
    “嗯⋯”男孩朦胧地只顾喘息，可爱的小声音笼罩上欲望的诱惑，“Mr⋯Stark⋯”  
    “为什么？为什么⋯这样⋯”  
    无力的纤细修长的四肢乏力地别说挣开束缚，就连站立都勉强，如果不是被钉在原地，他的状态可能只允许自己伏趴在那里。  
    轻微的电流窜过战衣，让男孩发出甜美的呻吟。  
    泪水随着仰起的下巴的弧度从眼尾离开红红的眼眶，他咬住下唇，从鼻腔发出销魂的嘤咛。  
     眼前实时投放的画面让男人呼吸困难。那纤细柔韧的身体因被强制钉在原地而弓起美好的线条，加上他奶声奶气的请求，甜蜜蜜的吐息，男人的身体强烈发出需要信号。  
    一声声Mr.Stark又甜又苦，男人喜欢他唤他时的崇敬爱意，又希望可以更亲蜜靠近。  
    我可以怀抱这个纯真的天使吗？  
    手指穿过投影来的画面，男人伸开双臂，却从那身体中穿过。  
    啜泣声让他的眼中闪烁爱怜又嗜血的光芒，他看看空空的指间，手掌在颤抖。  
    “ Fri⋯Fri⋯Dummy⋯求你，帮我剪开它。”男孩吐出炽热的气息，面色晕红，敏感的身体战栗不止。  
     Dummy从一旁移动过来，勾住Peter胳膊上的战衣织料，用锋利的刃口一点点刺入剪开。  
    冰凉的金属沿手臂线条向上剪，冷热交替的身体反馈让Peter颤抖。  
    当尖端来到胸前触及凸显的小红尖尖，男孩发出一声甜度爆表的惊叫，瞬间后移身体让Dummy失了准星，重新定位从肋下找地方开剪。  
    男孩的身体更敏感了。头一次经受这种刺激的他现在视线模糊，大脑中只剩那个人的一颦一笑。  
    “Mr⋯Mr.Stark，Mr.Stark！Tony一一”  
    叫得那么动听，让我如何忍住不动手？  
    “谁准许你破坏装备的，嗯？”  
    男人不知怎么时候靠得那么近，近到能感受彼此的温度。  
    “我们需要谈谈你⋯的惩罚怎么继续。”  
    “不⋯不要看我一一”泪水大颗地从漂亮的圆睁的眼睛里涌现又坠落，男孩激动又羞耻地夹紧笔直的双腿，想掩饰自己贲起的欲望。  
    “对不起，对不起⋯Mr.Stark⋯我⋯”  
他一定发现了我的秘密，我偷偷地爱着他⋯  
    “别哭⋯”男人心疼地抹去他的泪水，看他闭上眼睛甩开头，唇抿得紧紧的。  
    “别碰我！”  
    男人心里针扎一样刺痛。  
    果然全都是我的幻想吗？对一个刚成年的孩子用这些卑劣的手段，他明明那么信任我，我⋯  
    “我不是故意的，我控制不了自己⋯抱歉，你一定觉得我很恶心⋯”泪水浸润的明眸无助又惹人怜爱，红红的鼻子和小嘴唇在白皙细腻的肌肤衬托下越发诱人亲吻。  
    “不⋯”男人控制不住自己飞速狂跳欢呼的心脏，双手止不住颤抖。  
   “求求你，不要讨厌我⋯我再也不出现在你面前⋯”不管我有多想你，多爱你⋯  
    “为什么？”男人的气息喷洒在Peter的唇上，让他心跳越发凌乱。  
    “为什么要讨厌你？”  
    男孩脸上红晕未褪，闻言没敢抬头，惊讶的表情渐渐凝固。  
    “我⋯”不要靠那么近⋯说话时会碰到那好看的唇的⋯  
     “你怎样？”男人盈满自豪地压低了声音。  
     小东西粘在他唇上的视线，不自觉吞咽的动作让Tony嘴角上扬。  
    “我⋯”要碰上了⋯  
     Peter紧张地闭上双眼，却久久没有想像中的美好触觉。  
    小心翼翼地睁开一条缝隙，对上的却是一片蜜糖沼泽，陷入深深，直接没顶。  
    “我想要⋯”  
    微启的闪耀着珍珠光泽的薄唇终于被噙住，辗转吮吸轻轻啃咬，男孩忍受着巨大的心跳声，战战兢兢地半睁双眼凝望着放大的脸。  
    “现在可以告诉我，你道歉和离开的理由了吗？”男人的声音染上欲望的沙哑，把穿着破烂的男孩拥入怀中。  
    “⋯⋯”Peter用他会说话的眼睛倒映着男人温柔的脸，还没学会掩饰的表情清晰地呈现出纠结和渴望，抿着红润的唇沉默。  
     “要我自己寻找答案吗，Mr.Parker？”男人的手指沿单薄的脊背上行，插入他微卷的棕发，将他的小脑袋按向自己的颈肩，另手抄起他的大腿抱着走进内室。  
    King-size大床上的Peter更显娇小。他任男人三两下扯掉了被剪烂的衬衫，剥掉牛仔裤，只是用水润润的眼睛盯着那人。  
    “Mr.Parker，现在我想疼爱你，你有意见吗？”男人撕扯着蜘蛛战衣，手指有意无意划过裸露其间雪白的肌肤。  
    男孩从鼻腔发出轻微的哼声。  
    身体被压倒，略带婴儿肥的脸颊被缓慢而色情地舔过，男人顺着战衣被剪开的部位吸吮舔吻，引发一连串的战栗。  
    男人的大手毫不客气地滑过男孩的腰肢，抚摸着他小而翘的臀，包裹在战衣里浑圆有力的大腿。  
     少年身体是阳光味的。像他的笑容一样灿烂美好。外露的左边粉红小果实被唇舌一次次爱抚，右边包裹在战衣内的则被牙齿光顾，截然不同的待遇让男孩难耐地呻吟出甜美的声音。  
    男人不再控制自己温柔以待，他解除了男孩的战衣。  
    雪白细嫩的身体完整呈现在前花花公子面前。  
    饶是见多识广如Tony Stark，也不得不承认这是一个真正的尤物，他想在这美丽的肉体里外留满自己的印记。  
    “原来我的战衣下面一直隐藏着天使⋯”男人亲吻着紧张的男孩的鼻尖，“你是怕我发现这个吗？”  
    “唔嗯⋯”  
    Peter被游移在身上的手勾起了欲望，他实在太敏感了，哪里被逗弄都让他颤抖，尤其是男人撕掉他小内裤，握住他初具规模的小Peter，让他直接尖叫着抱住男人，把脸埋进他怀里。  
    男人亲吻着他的发，打开他的大腿，抚摸内侧白到发光婴儿般的肌肤，留连不已。  
   “ Gosh！You’re awful pretty！”在无限雪白的身体上印下一个个鲜红的吻痕，连小腿都没放过，翻到无瑕的脊背连啃带咬，红色印记蔓延到雪白的紧绷的翘臀。  
    诱哄他的男孩双腿分开伏跪，男人抓住弹性十足的臀肉，露出他梦中无数次侵占的入口。  
    “你真的没有一处不美⋯”  
    指尖所及，含羞瑟缩，却没有阻止男人进入的动作，温暖湿润的包裹像他的人一样无害一一当然是只对某人。  
     Peter的配合让男人非常满意。伸出灵舌取代手指怜爱着翕动的小嘴，舔弄的那么细致，没一会儿就让男孩难耐地哭泣着摇动翘臀哆嗦不停。  
    “让我进去好吗？”男人暗哑的嗓音蛊惑着Peter，他咬着唇点了头。  
   背对男人的好处在于他看不到将贯穿他的雄伟巨物，所以心理压力不大，在男人的耸动中不断放松，直到完全容纳他，不留一丝缝隙。  
     Tony头发发麻。  
    小东西紧窄得让他差点泄掉，置身他湿润又炙热，不断收缩的极品内部，不能自持地进击，享受到灵魂都要高潮。  
    “告诉我⋯你的秘密⋯”  
     男孩已经沉迷于身体的巨大快感，神志不清，直到耳朵被舔弄，话言才传达到大脑。  
    要告诉他吗？  
    思考让他沉默，却惹来男人不快。  
    又快又重的节奏和直击前列腺的侵袭让Peter泪眼朦胧地摇着头哑着嗓子惊叫连连，小处男完全迷失在欲海中，被一直包裹在男人手中的凶器抖动着想缴械投降。  
    “没有答案就没有自由。”  
    恶劣地阻止了男孩射出，男人举起他的大腿，把少年柔韧的身体翻成侧躺，重重凌犯最敏感的地方。  
    Peter全身已经被激成粉红色，里外如一的颤抖吸吮得男人射进他深处。  
    自觉没有发挥出实力的男人在又持续了几次把男孩送上天堂，才在他求饶声中退了出来。  
    男孩无力的双手掰不开他紧握的小Peter，泪水浸湿的可怜巴巴的眼神，无声的祈求让男人的心化成温水。他张开性感的唇，在男孩惊呆的表情中含住小东西的大傢伙，然后放手。  
    Peter浑身抽搐，激动地哭喊着交代在他口中。  
    “现在⋯可以告诉我了吗？”  
    男人一边吸吮着小Peter流出的泪水，一边眨着美丽的双眼诱惑他的男孩。  
    “对不起！我⋯我太爱你了。太怕你讨厌我⋯”  
    “现在呢？”  
    寸寸滑过男孩红痕遍布的细嫩柔滑的身体，男人前所未有地满足。  
    “我⋯是不是在做梦？”  
   “你可以再多做一场。”捞起男孩已然无力的身体，男人再次蠢动。  
    “以后，以后的以后，你想做几场都没问题，只要一直在我身边。”  
    这个正在吐出全世界最甜美呻吟的小东西和他的身体，他的爱情都是我的。直到躺进坟墓之前，休想逃离。  
   “另外，Mr.Parker，恭喜你赢得了Tony Stark傲娇属性老公一个，归你私人终身所有。”  
        🔚


End file.
